The present disclosure relates generally to managing tasks, and more particularly to inter-application to do list management.
The management of tasks generally involves the use of lists identifying tasks that need to be completed by various people by various dates and/or times. These types of lists are typically referred to as “to do” lists. Currently, users manage tasks by manually adding tasks and related information to a to do list as the tasks are assigned. For example, when a manager assigns a task to a worker, the worker may add the task to the worker's to do list with information related to the task such as a description of the task, the manager who assigned the task and the date by which the task needs to be completed. The manager may also add the task to a to do list kept by the manager so as to remind the manager of the task and related information. This results in multiple parties individually tracking and managing tasks using multiple lists. It also requires both the manager and the worker to enter similar information regarding tasks into two separate lists thereby doubling the time required to enter a particular task.
Many tasks concern documents such as word processing documents, spreadsheets, presentations, and other documents. Tasks related to documents typically require the documents to be identified in the task entry. In addition to the extra time required to enter information concerning the document into a task entry, misidentification of a document in a task entry can result in the incorrect document being considered with respect to a task. For example, if a manager assigns a task of reviewing a text document and incorrectly identifies the version of the text document, a worker assigned the task of reviewing the document may review the wrong version.